<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>灭世纪 by xuansuo_jade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440424">灭世纪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade'>xuansuo_jade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他的心渐渐死去，如同世界走向末日。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>灭世纪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>推荐BGM：milet---Tell me<br/>Attention：是刀，刀量只要到达三倍就会变得不刀，这是一种玄学；群里的三题活动文；R视角，带点第一人称；短篇一发完。<br/>三题：从别人那里得到你的死讯，亲吻你的照片，等待七日的梦境。</p><p>存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。<br/>感谢每一次相遇！<br/>祝每一个你幸福快乐！</p><p>PS：搬家可太累了……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>——第一天，神失去了休息的时间。</p><p>暴乱发生的时候，一切都很混乱。枪声，爆炸，伤口，猩红。杂乱的灰尘掩盖了视野。土地动荡，连站也站不稳。所有人都慌了神。<br/>
就连我，都只是下意识地开着枪。打尽一匣子弹，便再机械地填进去一匣。一个，两个，三个……到后来我根本记不清收割了多少人命。即使是在我的杀手生涯中，我也很少一次性杀这么多人。可能一次都没有。<br/>
然而，当这熟悉又悦耳的子弹出膛声在耳边接连不断地响起时，我却走了神。<br/>
今天本该是个休息日。不知埋在哪块砖石下的记事本上还写着我的今日行程。当然，不需要记事本我也能记得，今天是休假日，我本该和蠢纲一起去游乐园。<br/>
嗤，游乐园。这小鬼到现在还是没长大，竟然还会喜欢这么幼稚的东西。但是，偶尔陪他一次，倒也并非不可。<br/>
下意识地，我开始扫视四周。我们的人已经越来越少了。整个总部被包抄，分隔成了好几个包围圈。在这一片被包围的人中，我就是在场的最高指挥，所以我自然也看不到我的学生在哪儿。这让我有些焦躁。<br/>
当然，这焦躁也没有什么必要。毕竟，沢田纲吉是我教出来的。这种程度的火力围攻可能会让他吃点苦头，但活下来是绝对没问题的。<br/>
没错，这焦躁是毫无必要的。我这么告诉自己，重新把注意力集中在了我的CZ75上。接下来，还要靠这位老伙计，保住我自己的命。</p><p>我有些失去了时间的概念，只能勉强从天空中月亮的位置，辨认出我们已经坚持了一整天。<br/>
这一整天，除了应对时不时卷土重来的围攻，我也尝试和别的人联系。然而，技术部的联络器也没有发挥作用，很可能是被特殊设备阻断了信号。这让我对这次袭击的有预谋性有了更深的认识。<br/>
我们的状态也不乐观。弹药已经快用光了，所以我不得不从周遭的尸体上抠子弹用。身边的部下本来也不多，现在更是所剩无几。一整天没有进食，大家都有些虚弱，过度紧绷的神经随时在崩溃的边缘。<br/>
我知道，在这种时候，我其实应该说点什么鼓舞人心。但是，焦躁也让我心神不宁。而且，在这里，只有我的伤比较轻，还能守着对面的动静。哪怕敌人已经有一段时间没有进攻了，但戒备仍然不能解除，不然一旦被袭击，等待我们的就是死亡。<br/>
这几乎可以被称为绝境了。虽然我仍然相信，在这片废墟上站到最后的那个人会是我。<br/>
如果没有这么一点自信，我早就死过无数次了。</p><p>月亮越来越高，已经快过十二点了。<br/>
我真的有点困了，但是我不能睡。擦伤的伤口过多，流血症状已经让我变得虚弱。但是没关系，这点困难还打不倒我。<br/>
残酷的银白月光撒了一地。冰冷的夜风让我喉咙发痒，想要咳嗽，却强行压住了。这感觉并不好受，让我想要尽快摆脱。等这场打完，我一定要吃块三分熟的牛排，然后好好睡一觉。进食和休息的渴望甚至让我有些分神。<br/>
所以，当听到敌人撤退的脚步声时，我几乎以为那是自己的幻觉。</p><p>那不是。<br/>
我松了一口气，站起了身来。头有点晕，我下意识撑住了作为障碍物的柱子。钢筋中突出的钉子一下子扎破了我的手掌，却只能让我微微皱眉。<br/>
都这么晚了，也没法带蠢纲去游乐园了。真遗憾。不过，没关系。收拾好这一切，下一次再补偿他就好了。他是个很好哄的人，作为恋人而言。<br/>
想到他，我忍不住露出了浅浅的笑容。<br/>
希望下一次不会再有这样不打招呼突然找上门的工作了。</p><p>02</p><p>——第二天，神失去了地上的子民。</p><p>清点死亡人数花费了我很多时间。在人手不足的时候，我也只能和所有人一起，一处一处地检索整幢建筑的废墟，从破碎的钢筋块下挖出死去的尸体和奄奄一息的伤者。<br/>
根据幸存者的证词，他们最后一次见到蠢纲是在西南角。所以检索也是从那里开始。但是，数个小时过去了，我们却没能找到他的一点消息。<br/>
绣有他名字的外套碎片。被压得变形的我昨天为他别上的胸针。他的手套。他的家族戒指。我在废墟中一件件地发掘了他的随身物品，却始终没有发现他这个人的一点消息。<br/>
没有活着的痕迹。也没有死去的尸体。他好像凭空蒸发一般，从这个世界上消失了。<br/>
这让我觉得奇怪。</p><p>人心惶惶了起来。我听到了属下的窃窃私语，却懒得去安抚他们。在首领尚未出现时，我只能震慑住他们一时，而不能做到更多。<br/>
我知道我有点不对劲。正常情况下，我应该履行门外顾问的职责，管理好彭格列的下属。但是，我却不想去深究这不对劲的原因。<br/>
所有人都知道，彭格列十代首领就是家族的核心，是所有人的主心骨。而我作为彭格列的一员，也不例外。<br/>
所以，在找到他之前，我根本懒得去搭理那些对我来说不重要的人。我杀过的人太多了，他们对我来说和计数器上逐渐跳高的冰冷数字也没有区别。甚至，同伴和敌人对我来说也没有区别。我保护他们，说到底只是因为那个心软的家伙而已。<br/>
如果他回来了，看到有这么多人失去生命，一定会伤心吧？甚至会流泪，会把自己关在房间里几天不出来，会在深夜钻进我的怀里索求我的吻和安慰。<br/>
我忍不住摇了摇头，轻笑了一下。<br/>
身边的下属被我吓了一跳。我看了他一眼，他却没说什么。但他不说我也知道他想说什么。<br/>
这还是昨晚之后，我第一次笑。</p><p>人怎么可能离奇失踪呢？我怎么也想不明白。<br/>
几乎所有已经确认死亡的尸体都被找出来了。我一个个看过去。我和他已经认识了这么多年，即便他面目全非，我也可以一眼就看出是不是他。而那些失去生命体征的人中没有我要找的人。<br/>
蠢纲是我的学生。他绝不可能被敌人的攻击毁灭得连一丝存在的痕迹也找不到。我皱着眉，不听属下的劝阻，继续在废墟上发掘，就像考古学家发掘坟墓。<br/>
这是最后一块地方了。如果连这里也没有，那只能说明蠢纲不知所踪。要么是被掳走，要么是独自逃远，而这两者都可以解释为什么敌人会突然撤退。因为他们要么已经达到了自己的目的，要么是循着目标远去。<br/>
然而，这两种可能性的应对措施却可以是一样的。</p><p>月亮又降临了，冷酷的月光落了一地。这废墟多么安静，栖息其上的伤痕累累的人，也都散落成群，三三两两地披着脏破的毛毯勉强入睡，脸上都是倦容。<br/>
他们已经累得太久了，我一清二楚。而且，这里的人，也已经太少了。即使蠢纲回来，彭格列想要恢复元气，也要花费上许许多多的时间。<br/>
不过没关系，即使这里的人全部灭亡，只要他回来了，彭格列就还在，这个家族就还有存续之机。我的抉择，永远是站在他身后，站在他身边。<br/>
我从怀中抽出CZ75，重新为它填上满匣子弹。</p><p>03</p><p>——第三天，神失去了海洋与天空。</p><p>路上我突然收到了可乐尼洛的通讯。这家伙气急败坏地不知道说些什么，我也没打算听，只是随手就将通讯器捏碎，抛向身后。<br/>
抬起头，淡色的晨光下，我已经能看到我的目的地。那掩映在密林后的石制堡垒，我早就非常熟悉了。如果不是这次遭受了突然袭击，我和蠢纲就会按照先前的布置，在三天后将这个地方完全端掉。<br/>
我不知道是谁泄露了消息，我也不在乎。这些都是首领要考虑的问题。而我要做的，就是提前计划的时间，按照预定的手段，或者可能更过激一点的手段，把这里搅得腥风血雨。后方失守，即使他们还在外追捕蠢纲，大概也会被逼得回防吧。<br/>
可乐尼洛就是为了这个来找我，来劝阻我的吧。<br/>
可我知道我在做什么。虽然这似乎有些疯狂，因为我要以一人之躯抵挡千军万马。但是，这次计划本就出其不意，双方都是疲惫之师，还不知道谁会占上风。最重要的是，我是世界第一杀手，而我用的是我和我的学生共同制定的方案。我们俩合力，绝不可能失败。<br/>
双手捏住了枪，我缓缓逼近了目标。</p><p>事情比我想的更顺利。这里的防守更薄弱了，似乎在与彭格列的大战中消耗了过多的力量。<br/>
我对整个建筑的机关和通路都心知肚明，所以我轻松地潜入了几个关键库房安置了炸弹，最后在总控室一下引爆。这个狗苟蝇营的家族一下就乱了套。<br/>
真弱。看着监控屏里四窜的敌人，我嗤之以鼻。如果是在彭格列，这样的水准绝不可能留守总部。只是这么一点乱子就失了指挥，看来这个家族比我想象的更弱。<br/>
没有太多的时间留给我欣赏自己的杰作。我以最快的速度向外潜去。<br/>
然而，在一片乱象中，总会发生意外。我还是和一部分精锐部队不期而遇。</p><p>人们对世界第一杀手的评价总是有些偏颇。他们常常认为我武力超群，思维机敏，擅长伪装。当然，这些都是我具备的能力。但是，作为一个真正的杀手，最重要的能力仍然是杀人。<br/>
身形诡谲，见血封喉，一刀致命，绝不流连。这才是身为杀手的我。<br/>
所以，当并不专精此行的人和我狭路相逢，便只能被我收割生命。因为他们想的是伤人，而我想的从来是杀人。<br/>
当然，这一面，我从来没有在蠢纲面前展现过。因为那家伙就是胆子小又过分有道德感，如果我不有意收敛，一定会把他吓坏。</p><p>来围攻我的人越来越多，我的身后逐渐缀满了人。后追前堵，四面皆敌，如此险象环生的情况我也很少遇到了。所以，我可能稍微做得过火了一点。比如，杀人的手法稍微残忍了点。<br/>
我看了一眼在我身前倒下的人，他们的喉咙都被看不见的丝线撕裂。而在我身后倒下的人，身上则燃起了熊熊的火。听着他们的惨叫，我皱着眉补枪，避免因此引来新的敌人。<br/>
如此躲躲杀杀，我终于从包围圈中撕出一条口，从一处暗间破窗而出，滚入黑暗的密林。<br/>
在树间飞速穿行，身后的建筑已经陷入了一片火海。然而这喧嚣却离我渐渐远去。</p><p>我知道自己都做了些什么。这次之后，我的恶名可能又会在里世界传开吧。一个杀人不眨眼的恶魔，不会再有任何人欢迎。除了彭格列，我可能再也去不了别的地方。<br/>
不过，这也没关系。我本就不在乎，就像生长在土地上的人不在意海洋和天空的生物是否存活。我本就不博爱，面对我不在意的人的死活，当然连眼睛也不会眨。<br/>
只是，我将整个建筑中的房间都查探过了，并没有看到我的学生的身影。中控室的监视和监听也没有提供任何线索。这说明，精锐部队很可能还在外追踪蠢纲，没能成功把他带回来。<br/>
能一次性救出他也好，不能倒也无妨。我已经为他铺好了路，等追踪撤离，他自然会回来的。当然，也还是要派人出去寻他。<br/>
希望他可不要太丢我的脸。<br/>
树影漏出了一缝光。我下意识抬头，突然觉得，今晚的月光温柔了稍许。</p><p>“别离开得太久了，蠢纲。你忘了？你向我保证过，休假决不会超过七天。”<br/>
我下意识地喃喃自语着，在内心期盼他能听见，能信守诺言。</p><p>04</p><p>——第四天，神失去了时间的概念。</p><p>在短暂的搜索无果后，我开始等他回来。<br/>
等待是一件很莫名其妙的事情。我分明记得，一秒是很短暂的。但是，当我举起他送我的手表，却发现和我上次看这个表面时相比，秒针都未能走完一圈。<br/>
我开始怀疑这块表是不是坏了。于是我调整时间，我更换电池，甚至耗费时间拆开表背进行清理和保养。可是当我将它重新组装，时间也不过过去了一小时。而那根恼人的秒针，明明有着最长的指针，却还是不慌不忙地向前走着。<br/>
滴答。滴答。</p><p>我知道我不能再这样了，我该做点什么来打发这无理取闹的时间。<br/>
于是我开始为我的学生收拾房间。<br/>
他的办公室有着最高级别的防护，所以倒没有彻底毁坏，只是我来时也已经是满地狼藉。原本漂亮的波斯地毯变成了深红，也不知道是渴饮了谁的血。<br/>
关上门，我开始一点点做清理。酒柜中碎了的酒杯酒瓶扔进垃圾桶，没碎的则用纸巾和防尘布一点点擦净。书架上的书掸去灰尘，重新放回它该在的地方。作为障碍物的沙发满是弹孔，肯定没法用了，但茶几用的却是防弹玻璃，几乎没有损伤。我细心地将这一切都擦净。<br/>
我对这里发生的事情更加了如指掌了。角落的弹壳，柜角的划痕，地面拖曳的血迹。我知道，这里一定发生了惨烈的战争。<br/>
不过，没关系，我们还没有输。</p><p>随着整个房间逐渐恢复原样，我的心也渐渐沉静下来。<br/>
当然，这里还是不可能完全恢复原样的。因为有很多东西都在战斗里损坏了，仍然需要后续的补充。<br/>
我看着被我擦净后放在书桌上的那张照片。最重要的是，这里仍然缺少它的主人。<br/>
等坐在办公桌后的那个家伙回来之后，再和他商量吧。这里的布置本就是我和他一起商量出来的。我爱的酒柜和他爱的茶柜并排在一起，我爱的书和他爱的书交杂在一起，处处皆是他与我的痕迹。但是接下来，如果他正好想变换一下风格，这也不失为一个好机会。<br/>
墙上的钟早就碎了，摔得拼也拼不起来。我也懒得再看表，因为我已经对指针失去了信任感。我抬头看了看窗外的月亮。<br/>
今晚的月亮是什么样呢？我眯着眼，却总觉得自己有些看不清。既然看不清，自然也无从辨认时间。只知道，今天似乎又在忙忙碌碌中过去了。<br/>
我躺到了沙发上，突然想起自己已经三天没睡了。如果今天再不睡，明天可能就没精神了。奇怪，是三天吗？似乎也不是，可能是四天。我有些记不清了。<br/>
不过，这都不重要。既然我想起了这件事，就说明我的身体已经在逼迫我不得不睡了。<br/>
那便睡吧。睡醒了，才有力气站起身迎接我的首领归来，才有力气弯腰亲吻王的手背，才有力气拥抱我的学生。<br/>
头枕在沙发扶手上，我睡着了。</p><p>我好像在做梦。梦境如走马灯，眨眼便翻过了十数年。<br/>
十数年，多么漫长。我几乎忘记了自己在做梦，只觉得这是又一轮回，我陷入轮回中，陷入美梦中，过往种种，皆是令人心醉的甜蜜。<br/>
最重要的是，我看到了我的学生的面容。当然，和现实中的他有些不同，不完全是十四岁的青涩，也不完全是现如今的成熟。就像是我认识的无数个他叠成的意象的集合，我能从他身上看到一切他迷住我的特质。<br/>
我吻他。我拥抱他。我进入他。我在他耳边低诉爱语。<br/>
然后我看着他在我怀中渐渐透明，蒸发一般消失无踪。<br/>
夜色中突然响起惊喘声。我瞪大了眼听了好一会儿，才发现那是从我的口中传出。</p><p>05</p><p>——第五天，神失去了空间的分域。</p><p>我不想再从这个房间离开。<br/>
昨晚的梦让我的心重新焦躁起来。所以在我的学生没回来前，我要一直在这里等他。<br/>
我将门反锁上，想了想又解锁。如果反锁了，他是不是就进不来了？可是如果不反锁，又总是会有些碍眼的人来打扰我。<br/>
当然，这样的人也越来越少了。不过我并不关心原因，也并不关心这个房间以外的状况。只是既然如此，不反锁应该也没事。<br/>
我将窗也合上了，却不敢关死。然后我又将窗帘也拉上了。没开灯的房间终于陷入了纯粹的宁静。我相信这里是他能回来的地方了，也是他想回来的地方了。我相信如果他回来了，他一定会先到这里来。<br/>
我坐在了他惯常的办公椅上。以前，我总是喜欢站在他的身后，用我的影子笼罩他。我知道我其实有点怪，占有欲很强却又爱颜面，所以总用这样刻意又不显眼的方式，宣告我对他的所有权。也只有这个傻家伙，才会相信我是真的因为要手把手教他才离他这么近。<br/>
我总觉得这张椅子上仍有他的体温。所以我陷进椅背，就像陷进他的气息之中。我认识他的气息，一点薄荷，一点薄汗，还有一点成年了也剥不去的儿童爽身粉的香味。这件事可能也只有我知道。<br/>
我垂下了眼，忍了忍，还是忍不住浅浅笑了。</p><p>桌上放着他的照片。我凝视了一会儿，觉得有些看不清，便伸手拉近了些。<br/>
身体前倾的一瞬间突然有些晕。我突然想起，这几天我似乎都没有什么进食的记忆。不过这也不是什么重要的问题，便被我搁在了一边。<br/>
拿近了那张照片，我终于看清，那是他上一次在游乐园和我一起拍的合照。这家伙竟然把这么私人的照片放在办公桌上，作为首领来说实在是太不合格了。等他回来一定要教训一下他。<br/>
只是……<br/>
我拿出他送我的钱包，从最里面的那层，抽出了一张缩小版的、一摸一样的合照。没想到，在挑选照片的品味上，这小孩竟然和我差不多。<br/>
当时，我一眼就看中了这张照片。因为只有在这张照片上，即使隔着镜头，他也在看着我，眼神是如此的沉迷又专注。我爱他这份坦率，爱他这份赤诚。<br/>
只是不知道，他又是为何挑选了这张照片呢？下次在床上，也许可以问问。<br/>
不过，我的手上也有着我们俩的合照这件事，还是先向他保密吧。不然他一定不愿意将这张照片收到桌下去了。</p><p>将自己的照片收起，我凝视着相框里的纲吉，竟觉得他有些陌生，好像我已经很久没见过他了。这很奇怪，我们不过五天没见而已。我可能只是有些错乱。<br/>
我仍记得他唇舌的触感，记得他皮肤的弧度，记得他体温的变化，记得他双眸的水波。<br/>
我闭上眼，微微低下头，准确地找到了他所在的位置。<br/>
看，就连这张照片，我都仿佛吻过无数次了。我怎么可能会对他感到陌生？</p><p>我将照片也放回了原位。如果等他回来，看到我一直拿着照片看，一定会嘲笑我。他从以前就这样，喜欢抓我的破绽。一旦捕捉到一点我爱他的证据，就像偷腥的猫一般能高兴一整天。<br/>
我喜欢他这样小小的狡黠。但是，我却也不愿意让他轻易如意。所以，就像总是一起玩躲猫猫的两个人一般，明明知道对方最喜欢躲在哪儿，却还是会装模作样地往别处去找寻。我将这称为爱情的小小调味。<br/>
如果让他知道我爱他如狂，爱他入痴，他一定会比现在更喜欢撒娇任性。那我就彻底管不住他了。<br/>
就像现在。都这么久了，他也还不回来。这便是我作为老师的威严受到了挑战。<br/>
所以，这次我已决定，不会再放纵他。</p><p>06</p><p>——第六天，神失去了生存的空气。</p><p>我突然意识到，我的身体可能真的快要到极限了。因为就连呼吸，对我来说都变得困难起来。<br/>
我开始时梦时醒。更多的时候是陷入沉眠。但是我仍然努力清醒，因为我担心万一在我闭着眼的某刻，他就回来了。<br/>
当然，如果我睁眼时能看到他站在我身边，弯腰轻轻抚摸我的面庞，这也会是不错的体验。</p><p>我想他了。<br/>
我承认，他是我生存的必需品。这么多天没有见到他，我就像失去了食物，失去了水，失去了空气一般，逐渐连数秒都坚持不下去了。哪怕我现在已经彻底丧失了对秒的感知。<br/>
承认这一点让我觉得有些丢脸。堂堂世界第一杀手，竟然有这样的致命弱点，竟然会像个毛头小子一般一头扎入爱情的深水，竟然会溺毙于无穷无尽的思念。<br/>
但是对象是他，似乎又变得不那么难以接受。毕竟，他虽然常常被我嫌弃，却仍是不折不扣的高山玫瑰，是西西里广袤的里世界唯一汲取阳光生长盛开的花朵。<br/>
他曾问过我如果用花来比拟他，会是一种什么样的花。我今天便有答案了。可惜的是，他不在我身边，还无法说给他听。</p><p>然而，我可以承认我想他了，却不会为此流泪。<br/>
这像个什么话呢？堂堂的世界第一杀手，哭哭啼啼地向眷侣撒娇，实在有些违背我的底线。<br/>
而且，在此时此地流泪，难免浪费了眼泪。要哭也该当着他的面，无声无息地落泪，让他看看什么叫男儿伤心时。让他愧疚，让他难受，让他再也不敢这样让我担心。然后再拥他入怀，轻轻拍着他的背安慰他孤独、害怕、流离失所的心。<br/>
我确信我已经将一切可能都想得分明。</p><p>我还没有等到他。<br/>
他怎么还不回来呢？我都已经为他铺平了回家的路，在这里等了他这么久。他有什么理由不回来呢？<br/>
他生我的气了吗？怎么可能？他从不生我的气。哪怕我放他的鸽子，说话刻薄地讽刺他，在意见不同时与他针锋相对地辩论，他也从来不生我的气。这次怎么可能生我的气呢？<br/>
我断断续续地思考着，然而这思考却也是无果的，破碎的，时不时会被突如其来的睡眠扰乱。分明上一秒想的是此时，下一秒想的便是彼处。我只觉得自己也碎成了片。<br/>
这便是失去了空气的感觉吗？割裂的，无望的，疯狂的。<br/>
没有他，我又算是什么呢？恶鬼一般将敌人的老巢搅得一团糟，就像不懂事的孩子一般泄愤撒气，哪怕这是最快的方法，也有些不像是我的风格了。<br/>
我有了一瞬间的明悟：一切都有些不对劲。<br/>
可是立刻，又有另一个声音告诉我：没事的，等他回来，一切都会回到正轨。</p><p>没错，等他回来，一切都会回到正轨。<br/>
我又一次安心地陷入了睡眠。<br/>
我知道他很快就会回来了。因为七日之期很快就要到了，而他从来都是信守承诺的人。<br/>
他从不放我鸽子，这次也一定是这样。</p><p>07</p><p>——第七天，神失去了光。</p><p>我将脸埋进了掌中的黑暗。</p><p>蠢纲，你怎么还不回来？<br/>
沢田纲吉，快回来。<br/>
纲吉，回来好不好？</p><p>我仍然没有流泪。</p><p>第七天了。<br/>
我还在等他。</p><p>00</p><p>Reborn得知噩耗的那一天，一切都发生得很突然。<br/>
他在和纲吉约好的游乐园等他，却始终没有等到人。私人号码难得收到了工作人员的电话。他听着下属声音颤抖、惊慌无措地报告了首领的死讯。<br/>
他当即返回，整个彭格列总部却恰好在他的面前炸得灰飞烟灭。</p><p>现场的尸体全部排查后，只找出了几具疑似的尸体，却没有得到确认。因为他拦着不让任何人检验DNA，在那几具尸体旁守了整整七天，说要等纲吉回来。<br/>
那七天，他不吃不睡，宛如死物。下属只能壮着胆子给他手背上扎针，输营养液。幸而，只要不动那几具焦尸，他便如丧失意志的人偶般不懂得何谓反抗。<br/>
但是检测仍是必要的，待他离开后，下属们终于得以采样送去检测中心。<br/>
确认的消息返回时，他却抛下了已经变得一团糟、急需一个主事人主持大局的彭格列，独自一人去找了强尼二。</p><p>他不相信他的学生、他的爱人已经死了。但是，他却也没有办法证明纲吉的存活。<br/>
所以，他选择陷入了永远的睡眠。抛下世界上的一切，孤身一人去了自己的梦中。在永不止息、不停轮回重复的七天里，等一个虚无缥缈的人应约归来。<br/>
仿佛除了沢田纲吉，这个现实世界再没有让他留恋的东西。<br/>
事实也许也确实如此。</p><p>——神失去了一切，却永远不会相信末世的到来。</p><p>——在等不到未来的第七天后，第一天又要重新开始了。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后记：<br/>最近真的很想写刀，于是这次就写了一个很纯粹的刀。梗不新，看着玩吧。和群里的大家一起聚众写刀就很快乐，欢迎期待其他老师的作品。<br/>篡改了创世纪作为了整个故事的骨架，希望没有改得太糟。如果说每个人都是自我心灵的神明，那么心灵死亡的过程，不就是一个世界的灭亡吗？故事的标题和骨架大概是基于这样一个想法而来的。<br/>以及，这次的BGM，有了解的应该知道，是非常杀人诛心的曲。歌词可以算是Reborn的内心独白。失去了纲吉的Reborn选择了永远等他7天的无限轮回。只是，这个故事某种程度来说，也算是一个让人不愿醒来的美梦吧。希望大家会喜欢这样爱得偏执又疯狂的Reborn。<br/>那么，感谢看到这里，也感谢包容我的不足。</p><p>By璇</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>